The Psychic and the Angel
by Skaken Bloodbane
Summary: A story of a different timeline where during the school trip things between Kusuo and Kokomi change for better or worse (Discontinue. I feel like a massive ass for all of this but It is not fair to the fans of my fics that I can't continue them and not tell you I want you all to know that if anyone wish to continue I left off feel free.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N I was re-watching the Anime the other day and go an idea and decided to run with it I hope you enjoy the first chapter

A/N2 {} Is Me () is Saiki getting annoyed at me ' ' If Saiki talking it's him speaking inside peoples brains and for everyone else it's Saiki hearing their thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit the Anime/manga/Movie is someone else's brain child not mine I am a Fan Hence why this is a Fan-fiction on a Fan-fiction website

It was an ordinary day, well as ordinary as a day can be for an all seeing all powerful psychic like Kusuo Saiki. He as well as the rest of the 1st years at PK academy were on a school trip to Okinawa and so far he's had to get rid of a hurricane, get his classmate his motion sickness pills that he forgot at his house, turn back time on another classmate who was having a bad stomach ache, and last but not least carry the plane to the tarmac without anyone noticing he was gone. That of course was all before they even got to their actual destination. To put it simply this was turning out to be less of a vacation and more of an unwanted workout. To make matters worse, one of the bigger annoyances in his life was on her way to his room to play Uno of all things. Sighing, Kusuo stepped out into the hall, and making sure no would see, teleported outside beside a lawn chair just in time to see a certain purple haired pervert get rejected. Ignoring a mopping Toritsuka he laid down on the lawn chair and drifted off sleep.

About an hour or so into said nap Kusuo wound up being shaken awake by the Purple Pervert.

( Really is spelling Toritsuka that much of a pain)

{Not really I just like calling him the Purple Pervert.}

{Now if that's all may I continue}

(If you must)

As I was saying. Kusuo opened his eyes to find a very distraught Toritsuka staring down at him.

"Saiki, this is bad man!" He shouted.

'Hmm, it got late.' Kusuo messaged Toritsuka using his telepathic abilities. 'We should return to the hotel.'

"You mean return the hotel!" Toritsuka practically screamed. " It's gone, Saiki, along with all the girls too. They're all dead. You killed them. All those hot girls... What a waste."

' They're not dead you idiot i must have apported the hotel in my sleep.' Kusuo sighed as he lifted up a sunken ship along with a few skeletons.

"See! I told you they were dead!" Toritsuka said, still screaming.

'That's not them you moron, those are the bodies of the sailors.' Kusuo messaged as he put the ship and it's former crew back down into the hole that was the hotel basement. 'Now quiet I need to focus if I am going to bring the hotel back as it was.' And barely a second later the hotel returned to where it used to be, no worse for wear, much to Kusuo's relief. 'Now give me back my limiter.' He messaged Toritsuka turning to him hand out stretched.

"What? Do you mean your hair clip? I don't have it man." Toritsuka said panicking in fear that Kusuo might do something to him.

After reading his mind, Kusuo realized the Purple Pervert was telling the truth and started trying to figure out what happened to it. Thats when he heard Yumehara's voice ring out, alerting him to the fact that Teruhashi had disappeared and they couldn't find her anywhere.

'Crap' Kusuo swore as he used Clairvoyance to find her only to see that she was being beset upon by a large bear. And thus the crap turned into a shit and Kusuo quickly made the Purple Pervert look like Teruhashi. {Because God knows that's going to end well}

(Shut it I didn't have anything in the way of options)

He then teleported to where Teruhashi was, quickly getting rid of the bear, sending it flying into space.

And that is how Cuddles the Bear because the first bear in space.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Teruhashi was trying to figure out what was going on. She was definitely awake but she had to be hallucinating because her Crush just saved her from being eaten by a bear by launching it out of sight with one hit. Kind of like those recurring villains for that one anime with the star and everything. 'What is going on, how is this happening, why is Saiki here... and for that matter, why am I here? We were just at the hotel and I was taking that hair pin off of his head so it wouldn't hurt him and now we're here.'

Please note Kusuo is hearing all of this and trying his damnedest to come up with a a way to explain this in such a way that makes it so he doesn't have to reveal his powers to her.

(Hold it)

{Yes Mr Saiki?}

(Why do I get the feeling that you are trying to set me up with Teruhashi?)

{Because I am.}

(Why)

{Because this is my Fan-fiction and that happens to be my favorite ship.}

(And I take it I don't have a say in this)

{Nope}

(God Hates me)

{Probably yes but I can't speak for Them. Now can I get back to building the Kusuo Kokomi Love Nest?}

(So long as you never call it that again)

{Very well}

Now where was I? Ah yes... Kusuo couldn't think of a single way out of this. He could erase her memory, but if he tried to do that with only one limiter he could erase everything. Even if he got the other one back he seriously doubted he wanted to erase a whole night's worth memories. There is not telling what her mind would replace it with. Seeing no way out Kusuo let himself drop down in front of Teruhashi and got ready to lay his soul bare.

The End.

A/N Hope you enjoyed it minus the Cliff hanger there yeah got to hate those. Feel Free to comment I enjoy reading them and they sometimes give me ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I managed to find a proof reader so It should be better

(-) Kusuo to me

{-} Me to Kusuo

'-' inner thoughts

"-" spoken words

Disclaimer: I Own nothing but the shirt on my back

The forest was quiet, not a sound could be heard except for the slow breathing of the two teenagers under a tree, the only light coming from the moon in the night sky cast a faint glow though the leaves. It was almost surreal and made the whole scene seem almost otherworldly, and to anyone watching it seemed like the boy was about to confess something. Unfortunately, that was not the case, at least not in terms of a confession of love, that is.

'Kokomi Teruhashi was in a forest with the boy she had a crush on, not that she would ever admit it to anyone. I mean come on, she was the perfect pretty girl. She didn't have crushes, people had crushes on her. But here before her was the one boy that broke that rule, the same boy that had just sent a bear into orbit. None of what was going on was making sense. She had come across him sleeping on a lawn chair by the ocean, and next thing she knew she was in some forest being set upon by a very surprised bear. And then he appeared out of nowhere and saved her. If it wasn't for the fact that she was awoke of everything she would swear she was dreaming right now.'

Meanwhile, said boy was waiting for her inner dialogue to die down enough for him gather his thoughts, all the while realizing that the longer this dragged on the longer Toritsuka was standing in for Teruhashi and the longer that Purple Pervert has to mess things up.

'Teruhashi, calm down and listen for a minute. I will explain everything, you just need to stop for a second and breathe.' Kusuo forced the message to the forefront of her mind.

"How are you going to explain us being in a forest when we were just at the beach?" Kokomi almost exclaimed more out of surprise at the fact that Saiki was the one to break the silence.

Taking a deep breath, Kusuo began the long sorry tale of a child born with powers equal to that of a god. As he told his story Kokomi's eyes grew wider with every passing second. He told her of his earliest memories, how he went out to get rice wine when he was still a baby and how his parents took everything in stride even when he would accidentally blow up the house in his sleep, how his brother made him his limiters to help suppress his powers, and everything in between. Including the fact that he has been passively reading the minds of everyone around him for as long as he could remember. And then he waited as he listened to the thoughts that were going though Kokomi's mind as she tried to process what he had just told her.

'He can read minds... Which means he could read my thoughts every time I thought about how I really felt about him and everyone else... But that mean's he knows what I'm really like... Wait a minute, that means he really was ignoring me that day when I walked up to him... He ignored me... me, the perfect pretty girl.' And then it dawned on her. 'He knows I'm not perfect... He know how much work I put in... How much effort it takes to show the world... And he still sticks around... Why?'

It was around this time Kusuo started hear the same word repeat over and over in her mind. 'Why.' When a small drop of water fell in front of her, he knew she was crying. Sighing, Kusuo asked her to hand him the limiter she had taken from him. She complied, only to go straight back to crying.

Now, Kusuo hated direct physical contact, simply because as far as he could see, he was being touched by a mass of muscle, tissue, and blood, but he did it when necessary. As much he was annoyed by Teruhashi, he had more or less always respected how hard she worked, even if the effort was to keep up appearances. As he looked at her crying, all the wall's she had put up broke down around her and the perfect pretty girl image fall apart, and he didn't know what to do. At least he didn't until one thought passed through her mind: 'Why doesn't he hate me?' And that did it. Kusuo leaned forward and did something every guy and a few of the girls in his school had dreamed of doing, and the one thing he never thought he would ever do. He pulled Teruhashi into a hug and just held her as she cried.

Saying Kokomi was surprised was probably the understatement of the year. 'Saiki was holding her, she had never one seen him touch anyone unless he had no choice, but here he was holding her. And if she was being totally honest she liked it, because for the first time in years she felt safe. Between her overprotective actor brother and the fact her parents cared more about themselves and their public images then their own daughter, she couldn't remember the last time someone had held her like this. As if Kokomi, the person, was more important then Teruhashi, the Perfect Pretty Girl.' She started crying harder then ever, but these were not tears of anguish, but the tears of someone who was broken finally being able to let out all the pain they had bottled up inside. 'Someone cares about me.' was all she thought as the tears keep flowing.

As Kusuo listen to Teruhashi's inner thoughts, he shuddered. He had never realized how lucky he was to have parents that actually cared about him unconditionally, and how hard Teruhashi actually had it... Well, minus the perv of a older brother. He knew about that... He sighed and just kept holding her, knowing this was what she needed right now. In the back of his mind he knew he would have deal with what ever that idiot had gotten up to, well, he was covering for her. Right now though his main priority was the girl crying in his arms.

After about 15 minutes, Teruhashi stopped crying, but she keep holding onto Kusuo's shirt and when he tried to let go, he heard her mutter asking to stay like this a little longer. Sighing, Kusuo complied and continued holding her. However, he quickly used clairvoyance to see what the Purple Perv was up to, only to find him having a pillow fight with all the girls in their underwear. 'That idiot,' Kusuo thought, mentally smacking himself in the forehead for thinking he could trust him not to screw this up. Sighing, Kusuo finally noticed he had been stroking Teruhashi's hair as she clung to him.

(Wait what? Why am I stroking her hair?)

{Because this is a Kusuo/Kokomi Ship we've been over this.}

(Yes, but why am I stroking her hair?)

{I don't know mood I guess does it really matter?}

(Ok how far is this going to go?)

{You get her pregnant.}

(What?)

{You... Get... Her... Pregnant.}

(Are you insane?)

{No. That was always the end goal.}

(You're screwing with me right?)

{Nope, that will be Kokomi's job... For pete's sake man what did you think I meant when I said The Kusuo and Kokomi Love Nest?}

(... ... ...)

{Okay seeing as I think I just broke Kusuo, looks like we can get back to the story}

He also took note of the fact that she smelled of lavender, and her hair was as soft as silk. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Kusuo was starting to relax.

Meanwhile Kokomi was enjoying every minute she was in his arms. 'This is bliss,' She thought. 'For once I feel like I'm not just something to be obtained. I actually feel wanted.' As she felt Saiki stroke her hair, Kokomi sighed, completely in love with the man that was holding her. 'I don't care if he's reading my mind, I don't care if he's the most powerful being in this world, right now I am the happiest person on the planet because the man I love is holding me like I am something he wants to protect.' Smiling, she looked up at Saiki and before he had time to react, she kissed him.

The first thing Kusuo did was close his eyes, mainly because he didn't want to look at the face of someone who looked like they had been skinned. Second thing he did was try to get his mind to focus. Teruhashi was kissing him, actually kissing him. He knew she had thought about this many times, but he never thought she'd actually do it. That being said, this was also his first kiss, and he wasn't expecting it to taste so sweet... or for that matter, salty. To be fair, she had been crying her eyes out, but he was pretty sure she wasn't wearing any kind of lip gloss. In that case, why was it sweet? Suddenly he realized he couldn't hear her thoughts anymore. Opening his eyes for a moment to make sure she was alright, he found her eyes closed but he knew she was still awake because she was still kissing him. Then he figured it out; she must have been lost in the kiss. Shortly after, he came to the realization that, for at least the last few moments, he had been kissing her back.

Kokomi couldn't believe it! She was kissing Saiki! What's more, he was kissing her back! She was in bliss. She was losing herself in her first kiss. She didn't want this to end... if she could she would stay here forever. And it was around that time the reality of what was happening hit her. Saiki really was kissing her back. 'He's returning my feelings,' She thought as the tears started rolling down her cheeks again. Then she thought with all her might to make sure he heard her, 'Kusuo Saiki, I love you!'

Needless to say, Kusuo heardher thoughts loud and clear and for a brief second he thought about how much trouble it would be for him if he started dating Teruhashi. Then he wondered if he really cared about her, and the more he thought about it the more he realized that he had never been as happy as he was when he was holding her. And that is why Teruhashi felt his lips separate from hers. If he was going to say this it was going to be out loud and not in her mind.

"Kokomi Teruhashi... I love you too." Kusuo said smiling down at her. As soon as he said it he heard her think 'Here it comes, I am finally going to hear Saiki say "Oh Wow".' Smirking down at her, Kusuo sent a message into her mind: 'Not a chance.'

A/N I kind of put The End at the end of this chapter before, this is not the end of the Fan Fic. Just the start

A/N Hope you enjoyed feel free to comment

A/N First I would like to apologize That I have not updated in so long I have hit a block with many of my stories and have decided to leave them open for others to continue if any wish to continue Psychic and the Angel They are welcome too all I ask it that you try and stay true to the characters even if I have in some way not, and I also ask that you message me to let me know so that I may read where you take this story. Tiny side note I like where this ended which is the main reason I have had trouble continuing this one in particular but if you wish to continue where I left off go a head it is always fun to see where other see where the story goes from writer stops and I feel even if the story is fan fiction to begin with doesn't mean it can't go farther then it has.


End file.
